Yes Uzumaki-sensei
by BluKrown
Summary: In Sasuke's final year of Akatsuki Senior High, a new teacher joins the faculty. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. As Sasuke discovers his feelings for the young teacher, he isn't the only one. Both teachers and students have been taken by Uzumaki-sensei's cheerful and hopeful personality. It isn't likely that Sasuke will be the one to take the teacher's heart. But Sasuke will hang
1. Chapter 1 - New Teacher?

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"Hey Sasuke, I heard we have a new teacher for this year." Suigetsu told me, though I didn't much care.

I let out a grunt, laying my him on my hand and looked out the window.

It was a warm spring day, the first day back at school. My final year, to be exact.

And boy am I relieved of that relieved. I had enough of school, though if I wanted to get anywhere I'd have to go to uni. It's just that school was so loud.

"Oi, Sasuke, what d'ya think the teacher will be like?" Jugo, turned to look over at me.

Like every year since starting at Akatsuki Senior High, Jugo always couldn't properly fit the uniform.

He was over weight just large and slightly masculine. Always pushing others away, though it seemed life itself seemed to teem around him.

"I wouldn't know, I just hope he's not as idiotic as Tobi." I muttered.

"Sasuke, this is our final year together, better to make the most of it." Karin tried to flirt, though getting distracted by Suigetsu who was now pretending to vomit, as if Karin's flirting was something that could make his stomach flip.

I heard a yelp as Karin tried to beat up Suigetsu, but the room went silent as someone stepped in.

In the door way was a tall broad shouldered man. His skin was surprisingly tanned although worked naturally with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

He wore a white suit shirt and black pants, a suit jacket hanging off his arm.

I heard Karin cautiously sit down, the whole class watching warily.

The teacher looked serious. His lips being in a straight line and each footstep seemed to echo.

He settled his bag at the front, taking a piece of chalk and then turning to look at the class.

"Hello third years. It's nice to meet you." The man let his head nod slightly and then he went on, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But for you, it's Uzumaki-sensei."

With that Uzumaki wrote his name on the board, both in Japanese and then in English.

うずまきナルト

Naruto Uzumaki

"I will be your Japanese literature and English teacher for this coming year. It is a pleasure." The man smiled.

The class was silent. He didn't make much of an entrance, but he did leave an impression.

"Oh, yeah we better write down the roll." With that he pulled a booklet from his bag and got a pen. "When I call out your name, please say your name and why you chose to continue English as a language and Japanese literature."

With that Uzumaki started. Though most just went with the excuse that they enjoyed it, not wanting to prolong their embarrassment.

"And finally, Uchiha Sasuke."

With that I straightened slightly. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I chose English because it's useful and I chose Japanese literature because I had a free spot."

For a second Uzumaki was speechless, but he then chuckled. Amusement washing over his easy going features.

"Interesting." The words slipped easy from him, and I wouldn't want to admit it, but goosebumps rose on my arms.

"Let's start then." Uzumaki grinned.

And turned his back to the class to begin writing a English paragraph that had to be translated into English.

Though I pulled out my books, I laid them on my desk, I just laid my head on my books, everyone too busy to not as a blush creeped along my cheeks.

The word 'interesting' rolled around in my mind. Always in the sound of the teacher's voice.

Though it had sounded like he was addressing the whole class, I could feel it was addressed to me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Out Of Interest

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

Two weeks slowly but surely passed. Both slow but then fast.

Apart from occasional fights involving Suigetsu and Karin, nothing much happened.

But there was him. Uzumaki.

Though I never stood beside him, I knew he was my height, but in a way, he seemed to be more tall and proud.

When he smiled, usually at a joke or when reading out a passage, his smile seemed ageless, as if the smile could be owned by a six year old, sixteen year old or a sixty year old.

It seemed to mesmerise everyone, they

Hough I would hide my own expression behind the eyes of boredom.

"Alright, everyone, we are now handing back in our assessments." Uzumaki called out. Moving from the desk and walking past each student, expecting to receive a paper.

Three people had to hurriedly tell the teacher some far catches story, though Uzumaki would believe them anyway.

He had collected all of the work and was about to speak again when the bell rang.

He let out a sigh, "Always at the worst time . . ." He muttered, a few people letting out teasing laughs as they exited the class.

"Sasuke, will you be joining us?" Jugo was already standing, his bag hanging from one shoulder.

"No, I'm going to the library, I have to do some work."

I muttered.

"That's my Sasuke for you~" Karin sang out, though I was already out the door.

After both returning and borrowing books, I was beginning my slow decent from floor three to bottom, when I heard voices next to the staircase right below.

"What is it Gaara?" I recognised the voice immediately. Uzumaki.

"Listen . . . Naruto . . ." Now I knew, Gaara. He was the teacher for Geography and History at the school.

"Yeah?" I could hear both curiousness and slight impatience coming from Uzumaki's voice.

"I know it's only been a while . . . But let me say it." I could hear the humanities teacher take a breath before his words became strong again. "I love you . . . Uzumaki Naruto."

I was dumbfounded, leaning in to heart he blondie's response.

But there was silence.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you don't feel the same, it wouldn't be like you at all." Though I knew Gaara had a usual calm voice, his words wavered.

"It's fine . . . Though, I don't feel the same. I will except your feelings. But . . . If you'll allow me, could we try dating?"

I felt my eye furrow. Why was he excepting, wouldn't it be a pain?

"Eh? . . . Oh, well . . . I like the sound of that, if that means I still have a chance." I could hear the slight pleasure come from the Gaara.

And I heard a chuckle from Naruto. "So please take care of me."

There was a grunt and a return of, "Please take care of me too."

Before I heard both footsteps moving away, going down the steps, the sounds slowly disappearing until there want antithetical sound apart from my heart, which was idiotically thumping.

I don't understand. Why is my chest hurting, aching.

As the thoughts of what just happened soak into details, I knew there was something.

I'm jealous.

But this can't be.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Date?

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"Bye everyone. Good work this week." I waved goodbye to the other teachers as I left the staff room.

Today was a Friday, Thursday was the day Gaara had confronted me.

Although I had no feelings for the guy, I gotta say he was attractive, though everyone thought that.

But I had never had a relationship before now, what with my parents dying when I was young, studies and also how immature I used to be.

"Naruto."

I jumped, turning around to see Gaara.

He was only a bit short then me, his dark red hair reaching the end of his ear and the kanji for love written visibly above his right brow. His greenish-blue eyes seemed more obvious with the dark black bags of sleep deprivation.

"Ah, Gaara, you scared the hell out of me." I muttered letting out a breath.

"Sorry, but, I was wondering . . ." He held himself. He wasn't usually like this, but ever since he had confessed, he seemed more shy and pulled back.

"Would . . . Would you like to go on a date?" His pale cheeks flourishing red. He must be going through quiet a bit

I smiled. "Sure. When?"

"Uh . . . Well . . . I was thinking Saturday . . ." Ducking his head slightly.

He looked kinda cute. I never seen him with such a weak or sensitive look.

"Saturday sounds fine. And what time?"

"Maybe at around t-twelve . . . We could have lunch together and see a movie." I could here his fingers fumble with the books in his arms.

"Alright." Grinning wider. I was about to walk on when I remembered, "Hey, give me your phone number as well."

He silently nodded, handing half the books to me and pulled out his phone.

We exchanged numbers and parted ways.

I couldn't help but get will be my first date. I hope it goes well.

As I left the school grounds, and I hurriedly pulled out my phone and texted the number I had just saved.

Naruto: _Looking forward to the date_ （＾∇＾）

I grinned wide. Walking to the bike shed.

I checked that there were no other bikes, before I pulled my own rusted orange painted bike out.

Locking the shed, I strapped my bag to the stand behind my seat.

I then was off.

"Maybe I will find love after all." I muttered to myself as I speed down the road, passing most cars, who were stuck in the never ending traffic.


	4. Chapter 4 - Yes, A Date

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"Ugh, can't I get some water over here." Suigetsu yelled at a waitress who jumped slightly, then nodded. Dashing off.

"That's the second jug already." Jugo muttered.

"It's not my fault if you piss yourself." Karin said bitterly, pushing up her red framed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I get dehydrated easily, that's all." Suigetsu muttered. Laying his head on the table.

"I suppose it is pretty hot today. Isn't it Sasuke?" Jugo turned to me, wanting me to join.

"Yeah . . . Summer is coming soon." I muttered, resting my head in the palm of my hand as I watch Suigetsu practically start to melt.

Waitress came with the jug of water, pulling the empty one and politely speed walking away from our table.

"Tsk, thanks to you we won't get any service." Karin sourly said. "You scared every server off."

"It's not my fault. I'm sensitive to the heat." Suigetsu said defensively. Hurriedly pouring water into his glass and chugging it down.

"Um . . . Uh, would you like to order?" A waitress asked, her eyes avoiding Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu but glueing onto me.

"I'll get this." I muttered pointing at the menu.

Suigetsu and Karin followed.

"Jugo, what are you going to order?" Karin asked, noticing Jugo was looking nice out the window.

"The salad." He muttered.

"Any drinks-" The waitress was about to ask but was interrupted by Suigetsu.

"No. Just water." He said, emptying the jug and gulping down.

Karin ignored Suigetsu, looking at Jugo. "Stop being rude Jugo. What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing. Just Uzumaki-sensei and Gaara-sensei." He muttered.

Everyone straightening.

"Eh? Uzumaki-sensei?!" Karin leaned over the table to look through the window.

"What are they doing?" Suigetsu asked through mouthfuls of water.

"A date probably." Jugo said, not really caring.

"What?!" Karin asked shockingly.

Suigetsu leaned over as well. "It seems that way. Gaara's cheeks are matching his hair." He smirked.

So they did end up going on that date. I let out a sigh.

"Their coming into the restaurant."

I tried to hide it, but I felt my shoulders stiffen.

The bell to the shop rang, alerting the severs to the new arrivals.

They were soon seated to a table. Where they both looked quietly at the menu.

"It's rude to stare." Muttered Jugo, alerting me, Karin and Suigetsu.

"They look like a cute couple." Karin smiled wistfully. "I hope we look like that Sasuke~"

I grunted. Pretending to look and try to fascinate myself with different sauce bottles that sat on the table.

"Here's your food." A waitress gave out the food, then departing.

Another waitress had arrived at the sensei's table. Writing down their orders before leaving.

At first they said a few words with each other, but they soon began to thicken their conversation. And I could hear the occasional laugh from Uzumaki and a few chuckles from Gaara-sensei.

My brows were furrowed, slowly munching on the sandwich.

I could hear the others at my table talking, though I knew they were wondering why they were staring at the teachers table.

I knew what I was feeling, I had defined this feeling yesterday. But I knew if I wanted to keep normal I would have to act natural.

Though it was hard to hide, my hand clenching over my glass.

They seemed to have hurriedly eaten, they must be doing something as well on their so called date.

They paid and departed. They seemed to be walking closer then before, their shoulders brushing as they walked.

"As I thought. They really are a cute couple." Karin smiled.

"Meh." Suigetsu shrugged as he emptied his glass.

"We better go, our movie will start soon." Jugo muttered, as if that didn't worry him.

"Ugh, Sasuke, you pay, I'll go ahead and get us tickets before they sell out."

I nod, only half registering what Suigetsu said.

I get up and pay.

Geez. I can't keep this act up. It's so troublesome and tiring.


	5. Chapter 5 - Busted

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"That was awesome~" I grinned as we excited cinema 4. We had just watched the new sci-fi, action, thriller that had just came out. "What do you think Gaara?" I turn to look at him.

"Uh . . . It was good . . . Though the hero didn't have much motivation."

"Boo . . . Well that's true. The antagonist also seemed to only be out to tease the hero, I gotta say there was no motivation there either." I muttered, slowly walking through the crowd.

"I'd expect nothing from a Japanese literature teacher." Gaara muttered.

We went silent as we slowly followed the crowd to the exit.

I felt Gaara's hand as it slowly enclosed my own. I turned in surprise to see Gaara looking at me.

I knew what was happening, I think it was more how much guts Gaara had in doing it in the open.

He was trying to kiss me, he was so close I could almost see each strand of his ruby red hair.

"Uzumaki?" We both froze. Turning to see Uchiha Sasuke and company.

We straightened, and I felt both relief and sadness at the interruption. Gaara's hand vanished and was stuffed into his jeans pocket.

"Hi Sasuke-san. What are you doing here?" I smiled, trying to hide what had just occurred.

"We went to see the movie *******, what are you doing here?" Suigetsu answered.

"Oh, we went see that too." I smiled. Becoming more relaxed.

"By the way sir, why are you and Gaara-sensei together?" Karting asked this time, though I could see amusement in her expression. "A date perhaps?" Her voice then slightly taunting.

"Shut it Karin. It's none of our business." Sasuke intervened, his eyes looking just over my left shoulder.

I somehow felt hurt by how little he cared about this. Maybe I hoped for more.

But more what? More jealousy? More anger?

Though I couldn't understand why I hoped for such a thing of him.

He was my student, but from his introduction in our first class, I was interested. He was a curious guy. I would ask him if he was interested in me, but I knew there were restrictions for student and teacher.

But I had thought there was nothing there, only curiousness. But with his reaction now, this made me contemplate my decision.

But with Gaara and Sasuke's friends surrounding us, it wasn't a good idea.

"We better be going. You guys should be at home studying." I smiled, beginning to head to the exit, trying to add amusement to my voice.

"Yes,yes." Both Suigetsu and Karin muttered.

They followed us out of the cinema, and I was about to head down one way, while Gaara was going to go the other.

"Looks like we're going the same way, Uzumaki." I turned to see Sasuke a few feet behind.

Suigetsu, Karin and Karin both crossing the road to the other side.

"Oh, I see."

Somehow I felt fear and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Request

For a few streets, we were in a strict and awkward silence.

Sasuke ended up ending the silence, to my relief. "You know . . . I am struggling with my studies . . . Would you be able to help?"

I gave a soft smile. "Sure, in which? You seem to be doing fine."

"Uh . . . Both . . . And . . . Well, I have my brother to help me."

"Oh, I see, but why don't you keep on asking your brother for help?"

"He's been going to loads of meetings and I haven't seen him . . ."

"I see. Well then, I'm sure I could help." I grin. "Should we study at school or outside?"

"I was hoping outside. It's be troublesome to miss out on lunch."

I chuckle. "I suppose. Very well. How about we meet at my house. Since it's pretty close."

"Alright . . . But how do you get home in the first place?"

"Oh, I ride my bike. Though I end up home pretty late. How about you go home and then change, then you can come over to my home."

"Uh . . . Sounds good. Can I have your address and phone number, in case I need to tell if I'm not coming."

"Oh, alright then."

We both shuffled out our phones and exchanged numbers.

"I'll show you my home, then."

I lead the way, and two streets later we were at an apartment block. "I am apartment 2C, so you press the button next to my number and it'll call me. So that's easier hen going to each door."

I pointed the button out then turned to him. "So where do you live?"

"I live there." He pointed, across the street about three doors to the right, was one of the large houses that hogged about four apartments worth of space.

"Eh? Really? Wow, you must have a bit of cash to spend if you own such a big house." I was slightly shocked. With that money he could have paid to go to a private school, like Konoha, Suna. Both huge institutions.

"Nah, I don't get any of it. That reminds me, should I pay you for the extra tutoring?"

"No, you can pay with good grades. And snacks, lots of em'." I grinned.

"Oh, alright then . . . Well, I'll see you then." He waved and we said our last goodbyes before we separated.

Who knew we lived so close. I grinned. This will actually be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7 - Teacher To Tutor

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"Alright, your dismissed." Uzumaki called out.

there were sighs of relief as the students packed up.

As I began wiping the chalk board I could easily hear his conversation in the background.

"Eeeh?" I heard Karin.

"We can't come over? Why not?" Suigetsu complained.

"It's a shame then." Jugo muttered, and I heard a clutter as he pulled himself from his chair.

"Why?" Karin moaned as she and Suigetsu followed suite, Sasuke taking his sweet time in packing up his things.

"I'm hiring a tutor." He muttered, as if not wanting the others to know.

"What? But your grades as the best." Suigetsu muttered before slurping at his water bottle, which I ask him not to every second drink in class.

"I usually have nii-san help me study, but since he's busy I'll slowly fail.

"I doubt that." Suigetsu muttered.

"I could be your tutor Sasuke~" I looked from where I stood at my desk to see Karin rubbing up to Sasuke.

"As if you could, you only just passed our fake exam." Suigetsu argued, picking up his bag. "You just want to have alone time with Sasuke."

Karin glared at him. "S-Shut up." And I could see she was about to punch him when Sasuke stopped them.

"It doesn't matter. We've already hired them and we're starting today." I could almost sense his words being forwarded to me.

I picked up my bag and pretended to be surprised that only those four were left over. "Guys, you better stay heading home."

They all turned to me. I smiled and was at the door.

They walked out and there were muttered farewells to me.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, wait one second." I said, locking the door to the classroom.

"Fine." He stopped and told the there to go on ahead, that he'd see them tomorrow.

"What?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pants pocket.

"Meet at my place at 5. We'll start lesson then." I smiled.

"Fine."

As he walked off in towards the main stairs, I went towards the staff room which was the room in the middle of this floor.

I pulled open the rolling door to see some teachers still packing up.

"Hey Uzumaki-sensei." A few teachers greated.

"Hello." I called out, walking over to my desk.

"How do you do it?" I heard the teacher that had a desk next to me ask me.

"Hm?" I turn to see Deidara-sensei speaking.

"How do you make sure that Uchiha Sasuke behaves in class?" I could see the blonde's anger.

"Eh?"

"He pisses me off, un." Angrily packing his bag.

"He's never been bad in my class." I blinked, slightly confused.

"That's why I'm asking." He muttered. Pulling his bag on his shoulders. "He teases and distracts my classes, un."

Deidara taught Chemistry, he was well known for having most of his experiments explode. Though most of the staff knew secretly that he wanted to be an Art teacher, though he didn't have the verifications.

"He's right you know." I looked to see Sasori-sensei.

Sasori was the Arts teacher, and although most student and teachers didn't know, was him being Deidara's fiancée, well unofficial fiancée. And also Deidara's target for most of his showing off attitude of his art being a blast.

"He's a brat." Sasori muttered coolly.

"That's a surprise. He's nice and quiet in my class." I muttered, pulling out and placing paper on my desk.

"That's cos' he appreciates your classes, un." He said, fuming. "He even insults my art, un."

Sasori sighed, "Your hopeless." Patting Deidara's head sympathetically.

"I-I doubt that's true." I let out a laugh.

"Trust me, it is." Sasori sighed. "Good work today Naruto. See you tomorrow."

Deidara waved before they both walked out together.

"I'm going too. Good work everybody." I smiled and left the staff room.

I was getting excited. Excited, but for what? I had no idea. But it probably have something to do with Uchiha Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tutoring

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"Sasuke, what do you want for -" I heard Itachi yell from the kitchen as I dropped my bag home.

"Sorry nii-san, I have a tutor now, remember?" Taking off my school shirt and pulling on a black t-shirt and following my schools pants into some comfy sweatpants.

"Oh, alright. Bring snacks with you then, how much is the tutor paying?" I could hear the sizzle as meat was beginning to cook in the pan.

"No, he's not charging, just asked to bring snacks." I couldn't help but grin at that.

I packed my bag with the books I needed and walked into the kitchen.

Itachi, my brother was at the stove, wearing his work shirt and pants under a apron.

"Do you need a lift?" Turning to me.

"No, it's only a quick walk." I pulled a bag of chips from the cupboard and packed it with my bag as I pulled the bag onto my shoulders. "I'll text you when I'm finished." I muttered.

"Alright. Enjoy yourself." Itachi gave a smile before concentrating on the meat.

I closed the door to my house and strode quickly over to Uzumaki's home.

I pressed the button he had shown me yesterday and a voice came through.

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto speaking." His voice came from the speaker.

"It's me, Sasuke."

"Alright, come on up." I could almost hear the grin.

I heard a buzz and the gate opened, I went up a flight of stairs and following the arrows. Ending up at his front door.

I took in a breath before knocking.

I heard the lock click and open and Uzumaki picked his head out.

He grinned. "Welcome Sasuke-san ." Pushing the door open more and allowing me to enter.

As I entered, I pulled off my shoes and rested them with the two other pairs, sneakers and smart shoes. And Uzumaki lead the way.

We walked through a small hallway with two doors on either side to enter a living room and kitchen. The kitchen was small and cramped, the bench looked over the small dining and living room, where a table and TV sat.

"Sorry it's so small, rent is a killer." He chuckled. "Take a seat, please." He gestured to the table.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

I sat down at the table, shaking my head, "No thank you. And I brought chips."

"Great." He grinned as he filled a glass of water and sat down to the left of me. "Well then, what do you want to know Sasuke-san?"

"Um . . . Well, I have been struggling with the worksheet you handed out for English.

"Oh? Well then, how about we look at that."

For two hours, we studied, looking over sheets and notes in specific things I needed aid in.

I tried to be as confused as possible.

Because, I knew everything already.

It was odd, I just had the urge to have time with him. With Naruto.

I knew I was being selfish, and lying. I lied to my teacher, the guy I had become infatuated with.

As Uzumaki began a long monologue on how specific words are in English, I looked him over, giving occasional nods to prove I was listening.

Uzumaki had a average features, he wasn't extremely attractive nor the opposite. He was around a 5/10.

If I thought about it, Gaara was more attractive. Most girls I heard would give him a 8/10.

But Uzumaki smiled and grinned, and laughed and sang and . . . He just gained so many points just from being to cheerful, in a way, that was what brought me to this.

He had short blonde hair, messy but combed, though it seemed he didn't feel bothered to style it.

He had blue eyes, bright ones that matched his smile, which usually closed when he grinned.

He had no facial hair, but he had whisker-like marks on his lower cheeks.

His eyelashes were fair, hiding the fact they were long and delicate.

His lips were average, and his voice had a funny tinge, and usually ending his sentence with something along the lines of '-dattebayo'.

Damn it. I like him. I fucking like him.

I like my bloody English and Japanese lit teacher.

But what should I do? Should I confess? Should I keep silent? Could I wait until the end of the year?

I pulled these thoughts to the back of my mind. No. Those can wait.

Uzumaki points at the sheet, which was now full of examples on how to write the letter 'g'.

"Sasuke-san? Sasuke-san!" He claimed his fingers in front of my eyes and I slid from the trance that I had suddenly conjured over myself.

"S-Sorry." I apologised.

He let out a sigh. Closing the notebook. "It's fine."

He turned to look at the clock, which hung above the fridge in the kitchen.

"Ah! It's already 8? Yikes, it's late, no wonder your dozing off, Sasuke-san." He smiled, packing away his books.

"Oh, sorry." I packed my books away and pulled it over my shoulder. The chip bag now crunched into a ball and left in the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and help." I gave a small smile.

He grinned, waving off the reply. "No problem. How about we make it each Monday?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, but could you make that Monday and Thursday?"

He let out a sigh. "Alright. I'm surprised you need me for help, your such a smart and clever guy Sasuke-san."

"Please, while we're tutoring, stop calling me that. Call me Sasuke."

He smiled, "Very well then, and while that's going, I will allow you to call me by my first name, Naruto."

I contained a blush that threatened to dominate my face, having a teacher allow you to say their first name.

"V-Very well. Thank you and I hope you have a good night." I bowed.

"You too, and see you at school tomorrow Sasuke." He said my name with his voice, hiding a shiver.

"Alright, bye . . . Naruto." I muttered the last bit.


	9. Chapter 9 - Over Time

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

A few months had gone by. Each school day going slowly along but the tutoring sessions going in a flash.

I would find myself barely talking, only listening to my teacher and tutor's voice as he pointed out words and praises that I pretended not to understand.

The hot end of summer days had disappeared, and the cold had slowly creeped over us. Winter was here, and New Year and Christmas were just around the corner as well.

Naruto had gone on a couple more dates with Gaara. Though I held myself from wanting to watch.

It seemed like they hadn't connected the dots to becoming a couple, to my relief.

It seemed Gaara wanted Naruto as his boyfriend, but I hoped and thought I see resistance when it comes to the relationship.

The nights grew longer and the days shorter. Soon enough the sun will set at 6 instead of 9.

We had two weeks of holidays, starting in Christmas Eve and ending at the start of January.

"Sasuke~, do you want to go with me to the New Year festival at the shrine with me?" Karin said in a obviously desperate tone.

"I thought we were all going to go together." Suigetsu muttered.

"I would have liked to have gone together." Jugo muttered.

"Sorry you guys, but I am going with someone else." I turned to look at the others.

We were walking to school on the last day of school for the year.

Today I was going to ask him. Ask Naruto. I just hoped no one else had asked him before me.

The day went past not much trouble happened, only when Deidara yelled at me for calling his chemical experiment boring.

My last class was again, with Naruto. And since it was the last day of shook for the year he did a fun activity in English.

We had to try to talk about presents and what we did on Christmas Day.

We first had to write it down and then we all took turns in reading out loud.

I was the last, with my last name being a 'U'. We even organised our classes into the English alphabetical order.

" _For Christmas._ " I spoke in English. " _I want to spend it with my family. I hope to see the snow and receive presents for New Year._ "

There were claps for me and a soft 'whoop' from Karin as I sat down.

"Very good everyone. Now, I shall dismiss you," he checked his watch. "Two minutes early. So please, enjoy you holidays _. And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._ " He said the last sentence in English.


	10. Chapter 10 - An Invitation

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

People walked past the teacher's desk to leave, most giving Naruto their farewells in English.

I followed suit, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo had run out the door first thing, I had already dismissed their offer for a hang out.

I pretended to be occupied by my bag and books until we were the only two left.

Naruto was the first to finish packing his bag. "You better hurry Sasuke." I turned to see him give a smile.

"Um . . . I also want to ask you something . . ." My heart thudding as I took steps towards my teacher.

"What is it?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Uh . . . _You know . . . The new Year Festival?_ " I asked and he nodded.

" _Would . . . Would you like to go with me? Just . . . Just as friends, my parents and brother are both out for the two weeks off . . ._ " I was only half lying at that. My parents were away but my brother had decided to use the two weeks off to see me.

" _Of course. That's sounds wonderful, Mr Sasuke._ " He grinned. " _How about we meet on New Year Eve at 10 pm, we can go over there to see the fireworks. I would have been the same as you._ "

I didn't understand the last phrase so I gave him a look. " _I would have been the same as you._ I would have spent New Years alone." He smiled.

" _Why?_ "

He chuckled again and lifted a finger to his lips. " _Let's talk about that another time._ " He winked. "Now you better go, they'll lock up the school soon."

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

I couldn't hide a grin that slowly grew on my face.

I knew it was wrong. A student and a teacher going together. And I knew Sasuke was only looking at it as two friends, but I couldn't help but wanting to read between the lines.

I finished packing my things in my office, most of the teachers having left. Not surprising Deidara had been whisked off by Sasori for their two weeks will definitely be well spent together.

"Naruto . . . Are you free on New Year?" I looked up to see Gaara now standing at my desk.

"What?" I stood up and placed my bag on my shoulders.

"Do you want to join me for the New Year's festival?"

We had went on three other dates in the past months. Both of us being too busy with work that it was hard to organise something.

Though on the first one it had seemed Gaara was going to make a move, but he hadn't done anything like that afterwards. Maybe he had seen the relief when he moved away from about to kiss me.

I let out a silent sigh and giving a guilty smile. "I'm sorry Gaara, I'm already going with someone." I scratched my neck awkwardly. "Sorry." I muttered.

For a moment Gaara was silent, I knew it must've wounded him. "No . . . No it's fine. I might see you there, but I hope you enjoy yourself." He gave a thin-loped smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah, and you too. _Merry Christmas_."

Gaara silently nodded before walking to the door. Though I wasn't sure, I swore I saw tears in his dark underlined eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 - New Year's Eve

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

I pressed the button on Naruto's room. It was only a second before he answered.

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto speaking." His voice answering, the same as each other time I visited.

"Hey, it's me. Shall I come up?"

"Nah, I'll be down in a second."

With that he hung up.

I moved away from the entrance and stood a few steps away.

Today I wore my thickest jacket with a sweater and shirt underneath. My finger less gloves seemed useless against the cold hair.

I heard a slam of doors and footsteps going down the stairs. My breath curling in the hair.

For a second Naruto looked the other way, but once turning in my direction, he grinned. "Hey." Taking a few steps towards me.

"Hey." I gave a small smile back.

"Shall we go?" He gestured towards the road. I nodded silently and we walked side by side.

The streetlights were glowing and giving better visuals on the walk, but it was still dark, and the winter air seemed to make the walk seem darker.

"Why don't you have anyone to spend Christmas with?" I asked out of the blue, it had been bugging me all day.

"Hm?" Naruto himself must have been in his own thoughts, because it seemed to surprised him that I spoke. "Oh . . . Uh . . ." He faded off, he didn't seem hesitant.

"Please tell me." My voice was sensitive, I was surprised at how comforting it sounded.

He looked over at me, letting out a silent sigh, which turned into mist once it left his mouth. "Alright."

With that he pulled his scarf higher onto his face, hiding his lips, which were slowly going purple. "Well, when I was a small kid, I don't know, I must have been five at the time, passed away. It sounds like they were killed in a car crash." I nodded, silently asking to continue. "I ended up at an orphanage, where, when I was twelve, I was adopted by a man named Iruka, he was both a brother and a father to me." He gave a far off smile, as if he was now reminiscing.

Although it was odd, I could almost see Naruto as a child, smaller, wider grins but nearly looking the same.

"He passed away just after I graduated with my teaching degree. He had an infection in a scar, it hadn't appeared though until he was in his mid-fifties." His nose was now red, and I wasn't sure whether it was the cold or emotions that were probably hidden as he spoke.

"When was this?" I showed slight concern, though inside it was double.

"That was a bit less then two years ago. He passed away in April last year. I didn't get a job until this year because I was travelling around England, I wanted to see the bit of the outside world, Iruka had always inspired me to do that."

He let out a sigh. "And that's it." He gave a weary smile.

For a moment we were silent, and up ahead there was the sound of people, we were only a street from the shrine.

"Thanks . . . For telling me. It must have hurt." I felt slightly guilty though.

"It's fine. Though I didn't hurt when my parent's died, me being too young to know, Iruka's death struck home." He ruffled his already messy hair, "Mind you, I should visit him really, Iruka's grave. I did it last year."

"Could . . . Could I join you?" I nearly instantly regretted my words.

For a second, he was surprised, "A-Are you sure? Not much will happen . . . I'll mostly just talk to his grave . . . It's really not that eventful.

"N-No . . . It's fine. It sounds lonely . . . It'd be nice to have someone there."

He stopped, his face lighted by the lights of the shrine. He grinned, one of the widest smiles I could have seen all year. "Thank you Sasuke . . . I really mean it."

I smiled back. "It's the least I can do, as your friend." Though it hurt for me to say those words, I was practically friend-zoning myself.

He silently nodded. And together we walked into the shrine grounds.

People were selling charms, toys and many other goods related to luck and fortune.

The line was long for the shrine, so we decided to buy our things now before they were all sold out.

As we waited for our turn to pray, Naruto and I opened up our fortune slips.

Mine read that I will be successful, my family connections will strengthen, the usual hullabaloo. What I wanted to see was the love fortune.

 _The special someone in your life will become yours, but yet in good time._

I couldn't hide it, a small smile curled me lip.

"Your luck must be good." I turned to see Naruto smile.

"How'd you know?"

He let out a chuckle, "Who wouldn't notice a smile like that."

I turned away and smiled. "Heh, yeah."

We didn't tell each other what our slip said, some said it was bad luck.

Once we finally had our turn, we walked back to the main area, most sellers hoping to sell their last items.

"Hm . . . I didn't get a charm for the future." I nodded adding a 'me too'.

We walked to the last stand that had such charms available.

The only charms left were loved charms, and two left. We both were silent before he spoke, an awkard smile on his smooth lips, "Let's buy them, might as well, you know."

I nodded, Naruto paying for both.

We were given a pen to write our wish.

I was hesitant then wrote, _please allow me strength with teacher_ in English.

I hoped so much this would work, or at least aid me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Happy New Year

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"The fireworks will be staring in five minutes, if you want to watch the event please go to the venue, thank you."

A voice over the loudspeaker said.

Most people then began to walk towards the venue, a long slope on the right side of the shrine, covered in healthy grassy with benches at intervals down the hill.

"We should hurry and find a seat." Naruto said, then leading the way.

At one or two times I nearly lost him in the crowd, though I found hi. By his bright blonde hair, which was like a spotlight compared to the black and brown hair.

Though this time I couldn't find him, although I was the same height as him, I couldn't see him.

But they a felt a hand grab hold of mine, and I turned to see him. "T-There you are, I was so worried." His breath misted into the air.

I let out a silent sigh of relief. "It's fine . . . I couldn't find you either."

"Let's stay close together this time." Though his hand loosened its grip I held on.

Though I didn't look up, I knew Naruto was staring. He must think I'm creepy.

But it was then he pulled my hand into his jacket pocket. He looked at me with an awkward grin. "Your hands are freezing."

I nodded with a muttered apology.

We then made our way through the crowd.

I tried to bury my cheeks and lower face under the neck one my jacket, to hide the flush that rose on my cheeks.

We luckily found a seat, though at one far end at the highest top.

We could see nearly half of the region from here, half of it being with in a steep valley, that was where most of the shops and business was located and most of the residence was behind us, including Akastuki High and most of the other schools.

The clock that we could just see halfway down the slope reflected the second hand, which was fifteen seconds from midnight.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation to come with me." I murmured, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He turned to me though I looked at the horizon.

"It's fine. It was a nice idea."

"You know Gaara would have asked you, aren't you guys going out?" Though I heard gossip I prayed it wasn't true.

"No. Not me and him. We've been on dates but I don't feel it." He muttered the last few words, and his hand squeezed mine.

"Hm . . . Is that so." I covered a grin with a frown.

"10!"

"Oh, it looks like it's about to start, anything you want to say before the year ends, Sasuke?" Naruto sat up straighter, turning his whole body around on the seat.

"9!"

"8!"

"There is . . . Though I think it would be better to say it in the next year."

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"I have something I should say though, or rather maybe do." He said.

"Well it's a bit late now."

"Nah, I think there is enough time."

"3!"

"What would it be? You better hurry up."

"2!"

"1!"

His lips were on mine. As whoops and cheers went over the crowd

His warmth slowly travelled through his soft lips into my own. Though I felt guilty I didn't move.

The fireworks, pink, green, red and all other colours flowered in the sky, some banging and crackling, some fixing out in seconds while others continued to flow.

Forever making me remember my first kiss was spent both in the old year and the new year.


	13. Chapter 13 - Just Say It Already!

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"Sasuke! It's midday, wake up!" Itachi yelled.

"No . . ." I murmured. Burying in my pillow.

"Get up Sasuke." Itachi's voice was in the kitchen though his hearing never failed him.

"No . . ." I didn't want to. I couldn't. Not with what I have to do.

The fireworks had finished and for those two minutes of explosions and lights we were staring at each other, at not romantically but awkwardly.

Naruto had then made an excuse as people began to leave. Saying something about an errand and then speed walking away.

I had arrived home drowsy and tired, but mainly confused.

I knew it was way too late to talk to Naruto that night.

But it was odd, I had no confidence in myself. Would I be able to go to his door and ask him why he did it.

Why he kissed me.

"Get up Sasuke." The door creaked oped and Itachi was in the doorway.

"Fine." I muttered.

"You must have partied hard." Itachi said. "You should be studying."

The word studying made me think of him. How he was happy to help me with the study's I claimed to be struggling with.

I finally got up. Itachi having made pancakes, which were, as expected, delicious.

"I'm going out." I muttered. Changing into warm clothes.

"Fine. As long as your back by 6. You've gotta study Sasuke."

"Yes, yes, nii-san." I left the house after that.

It had snowed. I didn't know when but probably between when I got home and when I woke up.

The snow was at ankle high, and the roads and paths were luckily clear.

There was no wind but the snow seemed to pile on the cold.

I was already at his building, though, I don't think I can do it. No way. I can't.

"Shit." I muttered.

I braced myself and pressed his room button.

The tone went out and for a minute or two there was no answer, and I was half counting the seconds.

"Hello . . .? Uzumaki," I heard a muffled yawn in the middle of his introduction. "Naruto speaking . . ."

I was hesitant but finally spoken after loads of kicks to my self-esteem.

"It's . . . It's Sasuke . . . Can I talk to you, Naruto?"

There was silence at the other end. And then there was a murmured, "What do you want to talk about?" I could hear the dread.

"It's important . . . Please let me talk to you." I tried to make my voice firm, but it was difficult.

Another silence, then a breath. "Alright . . . Come on up."

With that I went up the stairs, half of me wanting to leap up the stairs and the other to take each step like it was one step closer to my death.

Naruto had his door open, and his hand still on the handle.

"So . . . So what do you want to talk about?" Though I bet he knew full well what I wanted to talk about.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" I gave him a soft glare, hoping to not look too threatening.

He was silent, so I gave him the answer. "Why did you kiss me? And . . . Why did you run away after?"

He stiffened slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Well . . . How can I say it . . . Just . . . Just promise not to interrupt me or . . . Anything . . . Just let me finish."

He then straightened, a focused look on his face.

"Well, for these past few months . . . I've . . . I have been . . ." He took in a breathe. "I have been growing to . . . To love you . . . Sasuke." He looked at his orange and black socks with out looking up at me. "I ran away last time . . . . Because I knew immediately afterwards that you would have not approved."

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"Now . . . Before you fully neglect me. Just let me say that I don't expect us to-"

But Sasuke had a handful of my shirt and pulled me towards him, our lips then locking.

It was a moment long before I fully recognised the situation.

But a smile still spread. Our lips then slowly gliding over one an other's.

Only pulling away when I needed a breath, though I was disappointed he stopped and let go of my shirt.

"I . . . Love you too . . . And I don't care about our positions, I can't stop myself." His shoulders were now hunched as he frowned angrily.

But I grinned. "If your sure . . . Then . . . Please look after me, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Sasuke gave a soft smile before nodding. "You too, Uzumaki Naruto."


	14. Chapter 14 - What Now?

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"It feels weird . . ." Naruto muttered, coming over to the shared lounge/dining room with two cups of tea.

"What is?" I looked over at him. He had changed out of his pyjamas and now wore black tracksuit pants and orange shirt with the words, 'shut up and eat some ramen'.

"Well . . . Even though your now my boyfriend . . . I somehow feel way more self conscious of you being in my apartment.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, I would have already done it if I wanted to." Though it was true that thoughts of sex had appeared in my mind. Though I never look through it further. In a way, I just wanted us to have the 'cutesy' or 'lovey-dovey' relationship straight away.

"Humph!" He snorted as he gave me the tea. Frowning and pursing his lips as if that truly offended him. See another side of him made me like him even more.

"You are attractive you know . . ." I muttered, taking a sip of tea. "But in a way I just don't want us to skip all the way there when we _just_ got together."

Naruto nodded. "I suppose that's true."

We had soon began to loosen up, sitting closer then before as we spoke about the things our old relationships didn't need to know.

But there was dry not, we had slid very close to the topic of the public. And I knew we both needed to discuss it. Once there was a silence, I started the topic.

"What shall we do about school, I mean, should we show our relationship openly . . . Or keep quiet?" I knew it was a tough subject, and if it weren't like this I would have probably want to show my outward affection, but not in the situation we're in, no.

Naruto's hand went and slowly interlocked with mine. And I realised how young I still was, although I am 18, I still hadn't graduated Senior High. Though we were the same height, Naruto was in his prime, 23 as I found out.

His tan hand seemed to envelope my own, pale skinny hand.

"In a way, I'd like to show it, our relationship . . . But then again both of us but mainly me will end up getting into trouble at school." I nodded in agreement. "But listen," He lifted his head and leaned so our foreheads were against one another's. "It's only half a school year, we can manage it." He then gave me a wide grin.

I nodded, giving my own small smile. "Yeah . . ." I muttered, before his lips locked with my own.

Unlike the last two times, where it had been short and sweet, this one dragged on and on.

Naruto's calloused hand slowly rubbed the space between my thumb and forefinger.

Pulling away my hand had found its way to his jaw, where I was half tempted to pull him back in.

Though it was a bright morning, his blue eyes were darker and his pupils were large.

I'm sure I was the same, if you could separate where my irises ended and where my pupils start. Since they were black already.

"You sure you don't want to skip to the good part? You might be missing out on something." He murmured.

"S-Shut it!" I pulled away both furious and embarrassed that my cheeks were a matching shade of soft pink as Naruto's.

"Naw~" He sighed, taking hold of my hand once more. "Fine, I suppose holding hands and small kisses will have to do." He sighed, lifting my hand to kiss my fingertips.

"Oi! Not on the hands!" My hand went out and covered his mouth, where he then kissed the palm. I made a 'tsk' sound.

"I can kiss you anywhere right?" He asked, "Just he face wouldn't be enough." He smiles cheekily.

"Whatever." I muttered looking away frustratedly.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hiding Our Secret

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

Two weeks then passed, though I relationship as teacher and student, but our relationship as boyfriends strengthened by the second.

It was hard for me to hide my smile when he spoke in class, hide the fondness that had grown for him.

In a way, it infuriates me. He had so many other people to take care of, and at school I was just one of the many.

And as each day went, it was both harder and easier to hide our relationship.

We now met everyday after school, and though he taught English and Japanese literature, he knew all other subjects, though he did struggle when it came to my studies as I did, maybe more.

Itachi was hinting I had to let him meet the 'special person' though he knew the tutoring connected.

"Your exams are coming Sasuke, you have to study." Itachi always said.

Personally, I didn't know what I wanted to do, never had. I supposed that since my English was great I could do something relating to that but . . . I wasn't sure.

"Sasuke? . . . Sasuke? . . . Sasuke!" I turned to see Suigetsu and Jugo looking at me.

"What?" Making sure I had returned to my usual cool manner.

"Are you coming over tonight? We meeting with Karin for a study date."

I shook my head. "No, can't."

"Ugh, not that damn tutor again." Suigetsu murmured.

"He is worried about his grades, it is understandable coming from his family." Jugo intervened.

Even though he didn't look it, Jugo was smart, probably smarter then both Karin and Suigetsu combined. He has probably already realised it.

"Whatever. But we've gotta hang out a bit more, not just at school, and even then you seem out of it." Suigetsu muttered the last part.

I sighed. "Fine, we'll organise something soon, exams are still a few months away though . . ."

Suigetsu gave a grin and Jugo nodded.

"But not this week." I added.

Suigetsu sighed. "Fine."

We split our separate ways and I arrived at Naruto's apartment quickly, not wanting to miss anything.

I rang the button and Naruto answered.

"It's me."

"Come on up." I could hear the grin on his lips.

I went up the stairs two at a time, reaching the door before Naruto could.

Once he opened the door, he gave me one of his copyright grins.

"Welcome back." He said, kissing my forehead.

I followed him in, his hand having found its way to hold mine.


	16. Chapter 16 - Stay For A While

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"Thanks for the tea . . . Maybe I should start heading home." Though I didn't didn't much want to leave.

"Hm?" Naruto turned from the cupboard. "You sure? We could have dinner together . . ."

I had figured out long ago, that Naruto loved ramen. He had it nearly every chance he could. Ramen was alright to me, but I could almost feel my stomach shiver at the thought of having it everyday.

"Well . . . My brother might not mind . . ." I muttered.

"Please . . . We don't spend much time together, what with being your tutor and all." He gave a small smile.

I let out a sigh. As if it was painful for me to stick around, when if anything it gave me great ease. "Alright, I'll tell my brother I won't be home until late."

He gave me a grin. "Ramen for two then."

I settled back down at the kotatsu, which Naruto had still kept out, when spring was only two weeks away.

It was so warm, I lay my head on the table and sighed. The last year of school had dragged a lot out of me.

"Don't go going to sleep now, we haven't eaten." I heard Naruto.

"I'm not sleepy." I muttered, laying my forehead on the table.

I heard a grunt of acknowledgment and the microwave began to hum as it warmed up the instant ramen.

I could get used to this . . .

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"Would you like the beef ramen or the radish ramen, Sasuke?" I turned with two bowls to see him at the table.

Slowly his chest rising up and down in even breaths.

I let out a sigh. "Honestly, first time you stay for dinner and you end up knocking yourself out." I sat down.

"Oi, Sasuke." I heard a grunt but he didn't get up. "Sasuke."

I lifted a hand, taking the chance to slowly allow my fingers to brush through his hair. His black hair was silly at my fingertips, always neatly combed, bangs hanging at his jaws and the back curled slightly, which reminded my of a duck's rump.

My hand moved slowly to his forehead, and pulled away, his skin boiling. "Uh oh."

It was then I noticed his cheeks were quiet red and his breaths were beginning to grow uneven.

"Shit . . . You idiot, you caught a fever." Slowly getting to my feet, I struggled to lift one of Sasuke's arms over my shoulder and pull him to my bedroom.

"Jeez, even when your 6 years younger you seem to weigh a lot more." I flopped him in bed and pulled the covers over him.

I brought my ramen to the bedroom but cling wrapping Sasuke's and putting it in the fridge, that's breakfast.

I brought water and a small towel, which was now covering his forehead cooling his forehead.

It was now 6:30, half an hour since he seemed to weaken thanks to the fever.

I sat next to the bed, making sure the towel was constantly moist and he wasn't uncomfortable.

That was when his phone rang.

It was left on the table of the kotatsu.

I checked the screen and there was a photo of an older version of Itachi. But his hair was styled in a loose pigtail and his cheekbones were more ominous on his face.

In words it said,

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Nii-san_

I knew his name, but I had never met Sasuke's brother, and with our relationship as student and teacher, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew.

I knew if I didn't answer he'd hint us down so I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? This is Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Who are you?"


	17. Chapter 17 - Excuses And Explanations

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"Oh . . . Uh, hi, I'm Naruto . . . I'm his tutor." I had found myself at Sasuke's bedside again. Though I sat away from it and my voice was soft as to not disturb him.

"Hm? Oh . . . Oh yes." As if Itachi was remembering something. "I forgot he was being tutored . . . I was just wondering when he'll be home."

"Oh, yes, well, Sasuke has caught a fever, and he hasn't woken up, though just before I had offered him dinner." I didn't want to give away too much of our relationship.

"Oh . . . Do you want me to come over and pick him up?" I could hear worry.

"Oh uh . . . I don't know . . . I think it would be best to take him home but I wouldn't want to wake-" at that a hand protruded at the side of my face.

I turned in surprise to see Sasuke, awake, with his hand out. Silently asking for the phone

"Oh . . . It looks like Sasuke is awake . . . I'll hand over to him then."

"Alright, thank you." I could hear relief as I handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Hey nii-san . . . Yeah . . . I know, I was just about to tell you . . . Do I want to go home . . ." His dark eyes looked at me while I heard the murmur on the phone. "No . . . I'm good here . . . My tutor offered me dinner but he also offered if I wanted to stay with my illness." Now that was a lie. I glared at him and shook my head, though half of me was nodding.

"Yeah . . . My tutor can clean my uniform, so don't worry . . . Yeah . . . Alright, I'll call you if I am not going to school . . . Yeah . . . Fine . . . Night." He then hung up and handed the phone to me, which can I placed on the bedside table.

"Thanks for inviting yourself over, doesn't he know I love a few doors down?" I gave him a sideways glare.

"No, he thinks you live close to Jugo's place, on the other side of town centre." Not moving his head, he slowly sat up.

"Oi, lay down, you'll get worse if you don't rest." I placed a hand to push him back down but his hand brushed me off. "No . . . I'm good."

I let out a sigh, "You really did scare me though. I thought you were really sick."

He shook his head. "No, I just felt really sleepy, but now I feel clammy."

"How about you change, I guess you wouldn't like to wear the same dirty uniform, I'll wash it . . . You should better have a shower too." I pointed out.

He nodded, "Fine . . . Just . . ."

"Hm?" I turned as I got to my feet. "What?"

"Just . . . Don't look." He muttered.

I felt a hear grow on my face. I quickly walk to my drawers and pulled out a sweater and tracksuit pants for him to wear. "It's not like I would." I muttered.

I placed the clothes on the bed as Sasuke got up. "You know where the bathroom is, the cupboard in the left is the towels, so you can use one of those."

He nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Thanks."

"I'll make you some miso soup if you like." I grinned.

"Yeah . . . That would be nice." He took the clothes and made his way to the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18 - Fever : Night 1

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

I heard the shower turn off, and a few minutes after that the door to the bathroom slide open.

"Did you have a good shower?" I didn't turn, too focused on not messing up the soup.

"It was good. But the water took a while to warm up." He muttered behind me.

"Heh, sorry about that, that's what you get from getting a small apartment." I smiled.

I felt his arms slide around my waist, and his forehead lean against my back.

I felt my cheeks warm as I turned to look at him. "O-Oi, do you really want soup all over you? . . . !"

"It's fine." He murmured.

I let out a silent sigh, "Honestly."

I still had a few moments of minding the soup, all the while Sasuke's head slowly but surely rose until he was nuzzling into my neck.

"Oi, the soups ready . . ." My voice faded as I felt a two kisses, one on each side of my neck.

I heard a grunt. His arms unravelling from my waist, helping me by handing me two bowls, never once looking into my eyes, though I saw his cheeks were a bright pink, and I knew somehow it wasn't from the fever.

We ate in silence, though I wanted to ask why he did it, usually he wouldn't do such a thing . . . But . . .

"I'm sorry . . . For doing such a thing." Sasuke having finished his meal. "It's just . . . I realised how little we do as a couple . . . And I just felt like doing something . . . In a way, you've been giving more to our relationship that I do . . ."

I finished my own soup, piling up the bowls then giving him a smile. Scooting over until I was sitting beside him, "Sasuke . . . I want to give a lot . . . What with this being my very first true relationship." My hand roving and intertwining with his own hand. "I like spoiling you." I then grinned.

He silently moved to kiss me, though he didn't.

He tongue slowly licking around my lips, then pecking my lips before pulling away.

"W-What was that for?" I murmured. Straightening nervously.

"Your a messy eater, Naruto-sensei." He muttered. "And your soup only gets a four out of ten from me."

I clicked my tongue. "Jerk." I muttered.

Picking up the bowels and taking them to the dishwasher, where I loaded all the dirty dishes before pressing the start button on the machine.

"You should go to bed . . . I know it's only 7:30 but your sick." I muttered.

He shook his head, "No . . . I wanna enjoy myself here." He muttered.

I let out a sigh, "Fine . . . Well what do you want to do then?" I walked back to the table but didn't sit down.

"Hm . . . How about . . . You read to me? An English book." Resting his head in the table but his black eyes looking to me.

I nodded, "Fine."

With that I went to the small bookshelf which was segregated between Japanese and English books though the English books were over flowing the shelves.

"What genre?"

"Any . . ."

With that I found a book and nestled back at Sasuke's side, having moved the kotatsu a few inches to the side so our backs could lean against the wall.

Sasuke laid his head on my shoulder as I read the book, usually asking about words he didn't understand.

" ' _My deafened ears couldn't hear the other cries as the_ -' "

" _Deafened?_ "

"Deafened, loosing your hearing."

He nodded, "Go on." He murmured permission to read on.

Though I soon became weary, the words blurring as I slowly lost interest in the pages.

"You can go to bed . . . If you like." He murmured, knowing I was slowly loosing consciousness.

"N-No . . . I won't go to bed until you do." I muttered, shaking myself awake.

After another three minutes of me reading/dozing, Sasuke called it quits.

"I'll go to bed, is the couch ok?" He slowly got to his feet, with me following.

"No . . . You can sleep in my bed, it's best your as comfortable as possible while your recovering." He smiled, leading his to my bed.

"Fine . . . But where will you sleep?" Slowly laying down in the bed, followed by me pulling the sheets over him.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I gave him a comforting smile, turning to leave the room when something tugged at my sweater.

"No . . . Stay here . . . . . . Just don't make a move." He muttered.

I let out a overreacted sigh. "If I must." I then gave a wide grin.

Crawling into the sheets after turning off the lights.

Though it was awkward at first, he soon moved into a sort of hugging position with me. Our legs twined and his arms around my waist, while mine were around his neck and shoulders.

I gave his a peck on the nose, then smiling. "Goodnight Sasuke."

He nodded, giving his own small smile, "Good night Naruto." He murmured, before resting his head below mine.

And I soon dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 - Fever : Morning 1

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

I woke to the dull snores of Naruto, slowly drilling out the silence. And a clammy nose, now having to breath through my mouth.

"Jeez . . ." I muttered. Though I didn't waken him.

There was a odd presence of his sleeping features, though there wasn't any stupid young smile plastered on his lips.

His mouth was relaxed and his eyelashes seemed invisible, though when I looked closely, I could see them.

My hands were now at his head, curling in his blonde locks. Though they were soft, I found a knot nearly every second. I had no idea how he managed his hair.

"That tickles . . ." He murmured. Nuzzling into the under side of my jaw.

Jeez . . . He was such a pain . . . Who am I kidding . . .

I then looked to the clock, visible only slightly thanks to the thin cheap curtains that barely hid the white light that came from the street lap, that reflected onto the final piles of snow.

7:38

I knew I wasn't going, because by the minute, a head ache came thundering closer and closer. A fever still forever present.

"Oi . . . Naruto . . . Naruto?" Poking his cheek.

"Humph? What . . . ?" His blue eyes blearily opened. "W-What?" He murmured.

"It's nearly 8 . . . You should really get ready." I muttered.

"W-What?!" He shot out of bed, leaving me in the cold bed as he swore and ran out to get ready.

"Why didn't you put on a alarm?" I murmured, as he took out clothes for work.

"I never use an alarm, I guess I was so comfy I couldn't wake." I said.

"That's stupid . . ." I muttered, though slightly flattered by being the thing to make him so relaxed.

"Here . . ." Coming back with both a shirt and pants on, his tie messily done. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and unlocking it, he then gave it to me, contacts open.

"What?" I looked at him, not understanding.

"Give me your number." He murmured, giving an awkward grin.

"Fine."

I typed up my number. Then my name.

I handed it back, he then pointed the camera at me.

"Smile." He called out, and out of impulse I lifted up a hand and flipped him off with a smirk.

"Meh, good enough." He smiled. Shaking his head as he typed something.

There was a vibration as he then picked up my phone from the bedside table. "There we go."

I unlocked my phone and swiftly saved his contact. "Smile." I muttered, he then posed with a peace sign at his left eye.

"Nice." I muttered. "Box of tissues please." I murmured as I sniffed.

He sighed as if it was a large pain, leaving and returning in seconds with a full box of tissues. "Here. If you like, I can get some medicine."

I shook my head, "No, I'm good."

He nodded, about to leave when I called out. "Wait, sensei."

He turned, I then gestured to him to move closer. He was at my bedside where I sat up on my knees.

I kissed his lips, my hands taking hold of his tie as I easily fixed it as I softly kissed him.

Pulling away to see a blushing teacher with a neat tie.

"Thanks . . ." He murmured. Giving a small smile along with a blush.

"No problem." I gave a small smile.


	20. Chapter 20 - Fever : Night 2

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

The only times I got out of bed, were to get the ramen I found in the fridge, and to find a few books (English) to read.

I ended up having to get up again to get a pencil to underline words I didn't understand, though I was careful as to not ruin the well cared for books.

He had good taste in books, though I didn't understand half of the words in the book, Japanese only had specific adjectives, while English had numerous was of just saying the word ' _cold_ '.

I was up to chapter 20 of the book, or short story number 20, reading a book about Irish soldier stories, I had no idea where he got that from.

I heard the door open and close. "I'm back." I heard him call out.

"Welcome back." I half murmured, my throat having been unused and now rough as I spoke.

"You don't sound good." I heard footsteps as he came into he door way.

His hair had been slightly controlled this morning, but now was in an afternoon mess.

"I feel better. . ." I mutter.

"Do wanna have some tea? I usually have some after work." He smiled.

I then nodded. "Yeah . . . That would be nice thanks." I was about to get up but he gave me a glare insisting I stay, which I did, only because he would pester me otherwise.

He came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea. "I only have green tea though." He handed one to me before crawling onto the bed with me.

He noticed the book in my lap and smiled, "So you haven't just been taking the day off then." He then grinned. "That's a relief."

I grunted, "Yeah, but I barely understand any of it." Handing him the book, looking away as he flipped through the pages.

"Yeah . . . Well I doubt you'll need most of these when it comes to casual conversations in English." Flipping through the book.

"I suppose so, sometimes I forget how different and hard languages can be." I murmured.

He let out a chuckle. "I suppose so." He grinned.

So for a while, we ended up going through the words, and I listened as he spoke in his non-thick English, it always surprised me how he sounded so natural in saying the language.

And the way every word twist in either language in his soft voice, as always I could easily drift away listening to it.

And too quickly, it was already dark and Naruto having left to buy some pizza at the local shop.

Itachi called once again, having asked whether I was coming home and I said I had stayed off school and would hopefully be returning home tomorrow. My brother being unhappy for me not being home, and I know he could get lonely, after his close friend Shisui passed away.

But I made sure he knew I was safe and that my 'tutor' agreed to me staying.

I had continued to read until Naruto returned, with a large pizza to share.

I could _really_ get used to this . . .


	21. Chapter 21 - Fever : Morning 2

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

"Oi, Naruto, you should wake up now."

"W-What?" I grumbled.

"It's late." He murmured.

I opens one of my eyes, the other one burrowed into the pillow, to see Sasuke in his cleanly washed uniform, looking very healthy.

"Ugh . . . Can't we just stay in bed?" I murmured. Then coughing.

I still felt sleepy, and a hot breeze seemed to even be melting into my skin.

"Wait one second," Sasuke lifted a hand onto my forehead. He then let out a sigh. "Just as I thought, you have a fever."

"Eeeh?!" I tried to get up, but my body seemed too tired so I fell back. "Dammit . . ."

Sasuke shook his head. "Unbelievable, first time we have sex with each other and one of us ends up catching the others cold."

Then it wasn't a dream, a hallucination. It happened, and I hide a grin for knowing that.

"Can you pass me my phone? I'm gonna call in sick . . . But you better be getting to school." I muttered.

"Alright . . . If you need anything, just text me. I'll visit you after school." Handing my phone to me.

"Thanks." I muttered giving him a small smile. "Pay attention in class ok?"

He nodded, then leaned and pecked a kiss on my lips.

"That's all I get?" I let out a sigh as rolled into my back.

"Yeah, that's all." He was nearly at my bedroom door when he turned back, a small smirk on his face. "If you prove to me you are perfectly healthy, I might give you the rest."

I let out a 'hmph' sound, knowing him he wouldn't offer it, in this relationship he was playing hard to get.

"Love you." He called out at the front door.

"I love you too." I smiled as I called out.

Then hearing the door close and then lock.

"I could get used to this too." I smiled, snuggling into the sheets, though some of my skin screamed of being boiling hot.


	22. Chapter 22 - Recovery

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

Again there was a period of Naruto recovering.

Though by the end of the day he was out of bed making ramen, though he had to hid a few cough and sneezes before I allowed him any contact.

Though I didn't stay over that night, we had sex again that night. Turns out Naruto found his 'experience' from the Internet. Thought wasn't that surprised.

We didn't have sex every night we saw each other, but it seemed that once we had a taste of each other, we couldn't stop ourselves.

It is early April now, over months of hidden love making, and only two weeks still school's end.

I had managed to go to some of Suigetsu's gatherings, though I refused most of them.

Even Naruto had gone to a few meet ups with other teachers or old uni friends.

But we had kept our contacts regular and our visits at a maximum but still taking lengths to hide our relationship.

I had looked at the calendar on the fridge of Naruto's kitchen, to realise that his adopted father Iruka's deathday was just two days away, the weekend before graduation.

"Hey, Naruto?" I called out.

"Hm? Yeah?" I heard him call from the lounge as he was packing up the kotatsu.

"Do you know what's going on this weekend?"

Naruto had come out of the lounge room and looked at the calendar from behind me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Iruka's death . . ." He let out a sigh. His arms seemingly self obviously wrapping around my waist, as if I was a stress doll.

"About that . . . Can I go with you?" I turned my head to look at him.

He seemed to look older, instead of mid-twenties he look like he was in his forties or older. But he then turned his eyes to me, and gave me one of his ageless smiles. "Yes . . . Thank you Sasuke . . . That would be very nice."


	23. Chapter 23 - He Knows

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

The Friday had come, and this evening would be when I went to his grave, Iruka's.

But at least I wasn't alone. I had Sasuke with me. And that seemed to lift my spirits high.

I was packing up my thighs in the staff room after school when Gaara had come over.

"Naruto . . . We need to talk." He seemed to have a mask on, hiding what was beneath.

"Hm? What is it Gaara?" I turned to him as I pulled my bag onto my shoulders.

"You haven to stop . . ." His voice then fading away before he should finish.

"Hm? Stop what?"

"Stop dating him." Finishing his entrance.

"Eh? Dating who?" He can't know. He can't have. We were careful, we made sure no one knew. I acted clueless, hoping that would push it away.

"Uchiha Sasuke . . . Your in a relationship with him . . . Aren't you?" I hid my face of shock, though I think it was still quiet obvious.

"No . . . . Why would you think that?" I frowned slightly.

"I saw you at New Years . . ." I could see guilt but it seemed to only be a portion of what he was feeling.

"Why didn't you talk to me sooner?" My hands on the straps of my bag, tightening.

"I had seen the kiss, yes . . . But . . . I didn't know it was true or not, but I had realised it when I heard Uchiha and his friends talking about tutoring . . . Now I know . . . It's not worth it Naruto." He glared lightly at me.

I stiffened, "I don't care if I loose my job."

"That's not the only thing though," Gaara looked around to make sure no one else was nearby, and realised the staff room was empty, so he raised his voice, "He could be expelled, he could fail this year and have to repeat, you could even go to jail for being with a minor."

With that I froze. Fail? He would be forced to repeat? To repeat a year could ruin your chances in Uni . . . And any other high ranking job . . .

"Think about it Naruto, someone else could find out and tell, and there is still a chance he can pass this year." He then left. Leaving me with my thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Graves

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

I didn't go over on the Friday, with my parents being home on a rare visit before leaving before I woke up in the morning.

I had made my excuses to Itachi on where I would be, and that I would text him when I would going home.

And instead of meeting at his apartment, we met at the graveyard, the Akastuki town graveyard.

Together, Naruto lead the way up the soft slope, walking past the many family and separate shrines and graves of the many deceased.

Around ten minutes into our walk, we stopped, at the near top of the slope, there sat a regular grave stone, with the words engraved into the stone,

 _Here lies_

 _Umino Iruka_

 _May you rest in peace_

Unlike other graveyards, there was no personal message, just the RIP that everyone in this graveyard received, though some got to have a photo or a statue or another decoration, but Iruka was plain, though simple.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto placed a hand on the gravestone. He was silent for a moment, I suppose he wanted to say some things silently to his adopted father, but he then spoke, his voice clear though I could almost hear the strain in his voice, "This . . . This is Sasuke . . . Sasuke Uchiha . . . He is a student of mine at school . . . And I also tutor him."

I bowed, just to show I was being polite. "Hello."

He gave a weary smile then leaned close to the gravestone, and I swear I heard the words, " _Give me strength, Dad_." In a soft English whisper.

With that he pulled away, patting the grave stone before turning to me again. His eyes strained as he held back tears.

Though I wasn't good at comforting, I knew it was best to try, in this situation.

With that I stepped to him and pulled him into a hug, he didn't refuse, he seemed to envelope my warmth.

I kissed his forehead, which he rested on my shoulder.

I heard him sniff and then he pulled away, rubbing his eyes. "Thank you Sasuke."

"It's fine."


	25. Chapter 25 - No More

_**Uzumaki Naruto's Point Of View**_

By the time we were half way down the hill, my tears were gone and my sniffle had subsided.

Though I hadn't noticed it at first, but Sasuke's hand had creeped into my jacket pocket, where he took my hand in his, giving it occasional squeezes of silent comfort.

We had reached the graveyard exit, standing at the exit, but Sasuke didn't lead the way on. I had to do it here, before it killed me, I had to do it, now, right now, before I regret not doing it.

"No more . . ." I mutter.

Sasuke looked at me, his black eyes confused. "No more what?"

"Of this." I can't do it . . . But I have to . . . I have to.

"Of what?" I bet he had figured it out, he was smart, he would've realised it by now.

"This relationship, we have to stop." I looked away, though my eyes quickly looked up at Sasuke's and I saw the most open expression, pain and confusion. "Huh?"

Oh god did it kill me, I wanted to stop here and pull him in and hold him, but I knew I couldn't.

"Let's . . . Break up." His hand wasn't in my pocket, I'm not sure when he pulled out his hand, though I felt so cold now, without that presence.

"Break . . . Break up? . . . Why?" I couldn't look, but I could hear it, the obvious pain that Sasuke was experiencing.

"We . . . We have to stop." My shoulders hunched.

He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look, his eyes wee wide, his teeth clenched and I could see tears swelling in his eyes.

"What . . . The hell . . . Are you talking about?" His voice almost hoarse.

"We have to break up. We can't do this." My own voice was strained.

Keep going, it'll be over, keep going, get it over with.

"I want us to break up." I spoke louder this time.

Sasuke seemed to go floppy, his hands dropping from my shoulders.

It wasn't the break up that killed the fight in him, it was the way I said that _I_ wanted this to end.

"No . . ." I heard him speak.

"It's over . . ." I spoke finally. I then turned and walked away. I knew that if he wasn't so shocked and hurt he would follow, but I stroke a deep blow, he wouldn't fight me. Though I had a part of me that wanted that.

Then there were tears, they silently streamed down my cheeks. Though no sobs were needed. I turned the corner before I wiped my eyes with a sleeve.

"Sorry . . . It's for your own good . . . Sasuke." I spoke, though I knew he obviously couldn't hear me.


	26. Chapter 26 - Why? How?

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

I didn't bother him that day, I couldn't. Nor could I sleep that night, I was too busy thinking over the questions that swirled in circles in my mind. But I held back my questions.

But the next day I did.

I went up to his apartment and pressed his room button, he answered with his usual creating and just when I said my name, he shut down the call.

I tried multiple times after that, but no answer came, no reply.

I had then resulted in texting him, because he wouldn't answer the phone.

 _Why?_

 _Why should we break up?_

I was soon about to type _I though you loved me_ but I stopped.

Had he loved me? Had all been a charade? Just an act? I didn't see the benefit, but . . . If he did love me, why break up?

It was lunch when I knew he wouldn't answer, nor call me, and with Itachi breathing down my neck about studying, I did so, to at least get my mind of it, because I kept on thinking about it, I would just end up going in circles about what the truth was.

I didn't sleep that night either, still confused and without answers.

I tried to act as normal and casual as possible, and none of my so called companions seemed to notice, to my relief.

But through that week, I couldn't look at him, and he seemed to do the same, or did he just not care that much?

Even in role call, before I would hear a secret meaning to when he called my name, but now it was as plain as the others, it killed me, it cut me so deep.

The final week came and as the exams began, I realised how even with the layers and layers of study, he was ever present. Forever there, whenever I read in English I could hear his voice, knowing how he would say the word.

I loved him, I loved him so much . . . And this feeling wouldn't disappear, not without a resolution, I had to find answers. And I did, though not from the best source.


	27. Chapter 27 - Information

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

We had finished our exams, and I was invited for a party on all three nights of my weekend, though Itachi forced me to leave early on the Sunday party, because I had Monday, graduation.

It was that Sunday party that I heard it.

Karin was sitting with me, trying, in vain, to flirt with me.

When a female friend of her's sat down next to her.

"Karin, I just found out some juicy rumors." She had a mischievous grin.

Karin clicked her tongue. "One moment Sasuke." Drawing a finger along my shoulder before turning to the newcomer. "Spit it out."

"Well first of, xxxxx and xxxx did it just before our last exam, turns out they were so nervous they ended up blurting out their feelings in the entrance hall, sounds like they did it in a closet." She let out a giggle, pointing at a couple across the room, two bodies entwined and seemingly grinding grossly into each other.

"But everyone knew that, it's kinda hard to miss." Karin shook her head, "Anything else?"

The girl seemed disheartened, after all she had come for Karin's attention, she was pretty popular after all, either from being with me or with her own status, or probably both.

"Well . . ." She gave herself a moment to think then grinned. "I've got something even more juicy."

Karin rose a dark red eyebrow. "Oh? About what?"

"Well," she took a deep breath before beginning. "xxxxx said that she saw Gaara-sensei and Uzumaki-sensei talking in one of the stairways between classes when she was going for a book in the library." I hid my interest with a bored look towards her, which the girl seemed to acknowledge.

"So?" Karin shrugged.

"But it was what they were saying." She began again. A girl walking past was called over and the first asked her what she saw and heard.

The second gave a soft grin as she settled down in a seat next to the coach the three of us already occupied. "Well, when I was getting a dictionary, those two were talking. But I heard something to make me not come over."

Karin rose her eyebrow again, "What was it then?"

"Gaara-sensei was confessing to Uzumaki-sensei." She then grinned, "He said he 'still' had a crush on him, and that he wanted their relationship to grow to the next level."

I made sure my shoulders didn't stiffen, did Naruto leave me . . . For Gaara? Though it did sounded unlikely, I couldn't hold a worry that it was true.

"He said that he couldn't wait any longer, I guess he must've confessed a time before that, and Uzumaki-sensei _refused_ his feelings." She gave a shocked face which was copied by the first and Karin showed a less over dramatic version.

"No way . . . Push Gaara-sensei away? I get if you rejected Deidara-sensei but Gaara? Wow." Girl number one said.

"That's what I thought." Girl 2 said but then went on, "Anyway, Uzumaki-sensei ended up saying that he couldn't and he then said he 'still' had feelings for someone in this school."

Karin's eyes widened, "Who?"

"I dunno but Gaara had said it wouldn't work, so I guess a _student_." She put an emphasis on the last word.

"Well . . . It is taboo to be dating a teacher if your their student so . . . It make sense." Karin said.

Girl 2 put the nail in my resolution by saying, "Gaara-sensei ended up walking away said that he wouldn't tell, but he warned him not to date the person."

"Gaara-sensei is the jealous type? Oh my god!" By that I censored them out.

Now I knew . . . I knew why he did it . . . I just had to talk to him . . . If he would let me.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Truth

_**Uchiha Sasuke's Point Of View**_

"Congratulations third years for you have passed." The principle Pain-sensei spoke through the microphone.

"Before we finish up, I call forth Uchiha Sasuke, for getting the best and highest grades through out his results." There was applauds as I toke my place at the podium.

"Thank you Pain-sensei. Well then, I'd like to, with the rest of the third years, thank our teachers and other staff who supported us on our journey through Akastuki Senior High." There was another round of applause.

"And now, we have finished our schooling career-" I was interrupted by a few whoops and I gave a small smile, which got a few squeals and calls. "And there are many paths to choose. And as the person representing us, I'd like to say that I hope you all chose the best and happiest path. Thank you and have a good day." With that I left the platform, having shook the hand of Pain-sensei and the assistant principle Konan-sensei.

"And with that the ceremony is closed." And there were calls and wails of cheers as the students ran out of the hall into the gardens of the school, some continuing to run through the gates while others slowed to hug and congratulate other students.

"Good job Sasuke." Suigetsu patted me on the back. "Finally over huh?"

"It's a relief." Jugo said before waving as hey both left.

"Sasuke~ that was beautiful." Karin twirled in and tried to kiss my cheek. "But your smile was even more beautiful~"

"Thanks." I said my eyes moving through the disappearing students to see him.

"Ah! Uzumaki-sensei!" Calls came as the person became visible.

He hid any acknowledgement that I was there and congratulated all the students that called to him.

"Hey . . . Sasuke . . . I was wondering . . ." Karin began but I stopped her, "Sorry Karin, but I have to do something."

"Ah! Sasuke-!" I left her there and quickly got to Naruto.

He wore a polite suite jacket and black under shirt and an orange tie with the popular yellow swirls as a pattern.

He looked handsome, pretty. He looked good. I allowed what I felt to show on my face, for this once.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" I called, he finally turned towards me. He must've thought I was someone else, because I never said his respectful name.

He couldn't avoid me now. So he pretended to accept it. "Ah! Sasuke-san. Congratulations. And a very nice speech."

"Thank you . . . But I have something to say." I stood in front of him, showing only the surface of what I felt.

"What is it?"

"I know . . . I know why you did it. I know, and your stupid for stopping it." I frowned.

"I -I'm stupid?" I saw slight annoyance on his face, that's what I wanted.

" _Because you just accepted it, without thinking it over, without letting yourself fight back. You just let it wash over you._ " I spoke in English, so the others only heard snips of our words.

" _Don't be foolish. It can't work._ " He spoke again.

" _Your even more stupid for saying that._ " He stiffened at those words. " _The things stopping us are gone, the us and nothing for us to hid. We can show our feelings openly._ "

"But . . ."

" _Your an idiot . . . A big selfish idiot . . ._ But . . . I love that big selfish idiot." I glared at him. " _And don't make this worse by fighting. Just accept._ "

He was frozen, his hands at his sides, the people around us confused.

"Sasuke-san . . . I . . ."

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to me. Where I kissed him.

In

Front

Of

The

Whole

Crowd

I knew he was shocked, and I could feel him fight for a moment, but he then stopped. He wasn't that stupid.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Soon pulling away for a breath I said. "I don't care about our status . . ." I leaned in and gave him a smirk. "And it's Sasuke to you, drop that -san bullshit."


	29. Chapter 29 - Three Years Into Our Future

"I'm back." Sasuke called out, pulling off his shoes and setting them so they were ready to be worn in the morning.

"Welcome back." Sasuke followed the voice to find Naruto on the floor with a child.

The child was young, around 5 years of age, he had dark hair and blue eyes.

Though he was adopted by the two, Menma was a lot like the dads.

Naruto was on his stomach, aiding the boy in a quest to find the lost red block for his spaceship, which had fallen under the couch.

"Dad, I can't find the yellow block either." He called out.

Naruto shook his head. "Oh honestly, this box has nothing in it."

Sasuke showed a small smile, dropping his bag on the kitchen bench before helping find the yellow block, which was hidden under the manual.

"Don't just dump everything when you open it." Sasuke muttered.

"Well Menma was excited. And so was I." Naruto muttered.

"Just be more careful then." He walked over to the kitchen where he pulled on his black apron over his suit pants and smart shirt. "How was work?"

"Good, I think I might retire soon. Those teenagers make me feel old." Naruto let out a sigh, leaving Menma to explore the options of what to build.

"How was Menma?" Sasuke looked to him as he looked through the array of meats in the freezer, ignoring the option to make ramen. "He was great, he ended up enjoying himself at daycare."

The blonde grinned as he kissed his partner's cheek. "How was your work?"

"Good . . . Father is deciding who gets the company if he passes away, though he wants Nii-san to take it, Nii-san is insisting I should have the seat." Pulling out his chosen ingredients.

"Hm . . . And what do you want to do?" Naruto asked as he boiled the kettle, planning on making tea for the two.

"I want nii-san to have it . . . But it would be great to have that money." He murmured.

Naruto clicked his tongue, "If you don't want it then refuse, we don't need the extra money."

"Yeah . . . But what about-"

"Menma doesn't need to be flattered with money, besides, I hate mansions." Naruto gave a smile before leaving Sasuke in the kitchen.

"You left the kettle on." Sasuke called.

"Go ahead and make tea." Naruto called and showed a grin.

"Lazy!" Sasuke called. Hiding a smile as he began cooking.

Naruto and Sasuke, took a year after Sasuke graduated to travel, going to places Naruto knew but also didn't. While all the while staying close.

They then moved from the village, now living in the Tokyo. Though the apartment was small, it was bigger then Naruto's old apartment, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living/dinning room.

It was a appealing apartment, with appropriate furniture, the only things out of place was a small Japanese styled stand with photos of Naruto's dead parents and adopted father.

Naruto became a professor at a University, where he taught English and Japanese literature, while also planning to write his own novel.

Sasuke received a job at his family's company. Where he was now at equal rank with Itachi. And was now deciding on who would succeed the company if Sauske's father were to quit or pass away.

Menma was adopted a few weeks before now, and having today had his first day at a local daycare, where he would be going while Naruto and Sauske were at work.

And though Naruto and Sasuke aren't married, they wore matching silver rings with Celtic drawing along the outer part.

Which meant 'secret' which ironically no one knew the meaning apart from the two, but they would tell and explain it to Manmen, when he was older.


End file.
